Avatar Modern Chapter 1
by Lord of Legions
Summary: First Chapter, Sorry about lack of Zutara, there will be more in coming chapters, and sorry about excessive language at certain points.


Avatar modern, in 2008.

It was a cool, crisp September morning. Zuko stirred lazily in his bed, not actually wanting to get up, at night he kept his black curtains shut, so even by 9:00 am, it would still seemed dark out. He was just falling back to sleep, when his uncle Iroh walked in and yanked open the curtains. "Good Morning Nephew." He said. Zuko found his gleeful tone very annoying, and knew that he wouldn't stop bugging him until he got up. So with quite a bit of effort he roused himself from his snooze, and walked past his uncle and downstairs to find something to eat. He was still half asleep so he nearly fell down the stairs, but he decided to walk into the bathroom and wash his face first. Once he was done he was at least mostly awake, and still annoyed as Iroh walked out of his bedroom and started saying things like, "I love fall mornings, or look at how pretty the sky is today, and it's so peaceful." Zuko hated that his uncle had woken him at 7:00 am on a Saturday. When he walked into the kitchen, his uncle began happily making Omelets. Zuko grabbed a cup of Coffee from the pot on the stove, and sat down at the table. A few minutes later his uncle brought the food to the table and sat down. The aroma brought Zuko's mood up quite a bit. Even though his uncle was always the optimist and happy and cheerful, Zuko enjoyed living with him, plus he was a very good cook. As they ate Iroh asked, "So what are planning to do today nephew?" Well Zuko said. "Honestly I don't know yet, thought I'd go hang out with the guys." Well that's nice said Iroh. They continued eating, after a few moments Iroh said, "Zuko, Tomorrow I have to go out of town for a week on business, can you take care of everything while I'm gone?" Sure. He said with some indifference. I'll be back next Saturday night, and no parties. Yes Uncle. Zuko Groaned audibly.

Two hours later

Zuko met the gang and a couple of his other friends, Josh and Jesse over at Burning Park, there was a skate park there so they'd all brought their stuff. Katara Brought her Skates, Sokka brought his trick scooter, Aang and Josh brought their BMX bikes, and Jesse, Toph, and Zuko brought their Skateboards. As they went Zuko told them all how his uncle would be out of town for the next week. "Sweet, now we can that huge party we've been planning at your place." Said Sokka. My uncle said no. WTF, man that sucks balls. Sokka practically screeched. "It doesn't make any sense your uncle usually lets you do anything." Said Katara. Do you want me to tell Kayla it's off? Asked Aang.

Toph had decided that she'd had enough of this, "Ok look, we've been planning this party since school started, and I for one am not putting it off any longer, we'll have the party Friday night and have everything cleaned up before your uncle comes back Saturday night OK." Everyone thought for a moment. "Sounds like a plan to me, what've we got to lose?" Josh Said.

"Yeah what the heck I'm all for it." Katara Shrugged.

Alright! This partay is going to be SWEET! Aang almost was ready to pass out from excitement. Everybody then started talking about Ideas for the party, like food, drinks, entertainment, number of guests, décor, just the usual stuff. They spent the rest of the morning walking through, their part of the Tricity area, Carson City (one of three of the main cities in the place that were actually discernable from the others around them, including Carson, Reno, and Sparks. The other towns attached to these ones were, Gardnerville, attached to Carson, and Washoe, attached to Reno. After they had lunch at jack in the box, they walked around some more, and went home. Immediately after they walked in their doors they went to their rooms and got on MySpace.

JLMC has signed on.

Waterbender14 has signed on.

The Boomerang has signed on.

Jman's Girl has signed on.

AvatarAang has signed on.

Bluespirit has signed on.

Blind Bandit has signed on.

Lover15Kayla has signed on.

Bluespirit: so how we gonna do this?

JLMC: I was kinda hoping you had an idea.

Waterbender14: well, we know when we're having the party, the food, the drinks, and all the rest of that stuff.

AvatarAang: We need to figure out who's coming.

The Boomerang: Yeah we do… Zuko!

Bluespirit: Yeah?

The Boomerang: So your house is pretty big right?

Bluespirit: Uh Huh.

The Boomerang: How many people not including us, do you think could fit in it?

Bluespirit: Uh 60.

Jman's Girl: that sounds pretty good.

Blind Bandit: Yeah it does, but the party is going to be everywhere not just in the house, the front and back yards too.

Bluespirit: so then we'd be looking at about 200 people at this thing.

AvatarAang: HOLY SHIT!

Lover15Kayla: Damn that's a lot of people.

WaterBender14: and we gotta feed all of them.

JLMC: Plus we got the entertainment.

Bluespirit: well there goes that 400 dollars my uncle left me, for food, movies and games.

Jman's Girl: and then probably another 700 for all the rest of the stuff.

Blind Bandit: so we're lookin at 1100 FUCKING DOLLARS!

JLMC: Whoa, there is no way in hell my dad is giving me 100 bucks.

WaterBender14: Yeah, how are me and Sokka supposed to come up with $200 by… when exactly?

Bluespirit: Monday.

Lover15Kayla: oh SHIT.

The Boomerang: I know it's a lot but like Toph said, We're doing this party.

JLMC: Yeah, it's gonna be tough but we'll find a way.

Waterbender14: so let's get to it.

Jman's Girl: Let's do this thing.

JLMC: Gigady Gigady Goo.

AvatarAang: Alright.

JLMC: Thanks for the finish A man.

AvatarAang: Yeah boy.

JLMC: Pound it. Just Knuckle the screen.

AvatarAang: Nice.

Bluespirit: Ok we've got a lot to do; we'll talk monday at school.

The Boomerang: Ok I'm Signing off just as soon as I check Mafia Wars.

JLMC: Yeah I'm with ya on that.

AvatarAang: I'll just buy some more properties.

Jman's Girl: Later.

Jman's Girl has signed off.

Lover15Kayla: Yeah. I got to finish some Homework, bye.

Lover15Kayla has signed off.

Blind Bandit: Catch you on the flip side.

Blind Bandit has signed off.

WaterBender14: I'm gonna write in my journal and Grab something to eat.

WaterBender14 has signed off.

Bluespirit: I'm gonna Check world Domination, and Mafia Wars too I guess.

(20 minutes later)

JLMC: Nice roll there guys, 50 fights in a row.

The Boomerang: they all tremble in fear before the Boomerang Squad.

Bluespirit: I thought we agreed no more calling us that?

The Boomerang: Sorry dude can't change the Mafia Name.

AvatarAang: The Girls haven't played MW in such a long time.

JLMC: Yeah I know, Hey Zuko I bet at this party we'll all gonna get some.

Bluespirit: Yeah Right.

JLMC: Dude come on, you know you want Katara. I mean come on man, you've been wanting to nail that shit since freshman year started, so for me and her being sophomores, and almost 16 that is a year and a half. Am I right?

Bluespirit: ok ok, I do, I mean I have, been… wanting… to. What do you want a fucking medal?

JLMC: Whoa man, I am just saying you've been dating since this time last year, and you want that more than anything. Aang's been hot for some action with Toph, he loves her, I love Jessie, and you love Katara.

The Boomerang: Hay! I've got a girlfriend too ya know!

JLMC: yes yes, and Sokka wants to rail Kayla.

The Boomerang: Damn Straight.

AvatarAang: anyway! Like Josh was sayin, we all love our girls, you are no exception Zuko. Oh and Sokka?

The Boomerang: Yah?

AvatarAang: Gigady Gigady Goo.

JLMC: Alright. Ya know Sokka I didn't know that you were comfortable with Zuko going out with Katara?

The Boomerang: I've grown a bit more accustomed to it, but I'm still watching you Scarface.

AvatarAang: Sokka you didn't just say…

JLMC: yep he did.

AvatarAang: you in deep shit now man.

JLMC: you might wanna run.

Bluespirit: Sokka you son of a bitch.

The Boomerang: ah Fuck.

Bluespirit has signed off.

JLMC: yah you're fucked. Hey tell Kat to send me the tape of Zuko kicking you ass.

The Boomerang: Listen Josh, man you gotta help me.

JLMC has signed off.

The Boomerang: ah shit. Aang?

AvatarAang: Sorry dude you're on your own.

AvatarAang has signed off.

The Boomerang has signed off.

Zuko stormed out of his house, and jumped in his old ford pickup. Sokka and Katara's house was about a mile from his, so he'd be there shortly enough. Meanwhile Sokka had shoved his bookcase and bed in front of his door to keep Zuko and his inevitably knowledgeable sister out. He heard Zuko's truck pull into the driveway, and the front door slam, and Katara scream HE SAID WHAT!!!! Hakoda was in the shower in the back of their two story house, so he was bound not to hear. Sokka dove under his bed which was presently in front of his bookcase, in an effort to block the door. Sokka decided they may not find him if he was under his bed. As Zuko moved up the stairs to Sokka's room, he was easily able to pry the door open, out of sheer anger, Katara right behind him. Zuko Jumped over the bed, but as he looked around Sokka was nowhere to be found, so he thought of a way to get Sokka out of hiding, so he walked over to his computer and yelled, "Hey Sokka, since when does Kayla send you Nude pictures?"

"What now!!!" Sokka leapt from under his bed, in his eagerness but found that Zuko had played him. "Dammit" he said as Zuko dove at him. As Zuko had jumped from his point next to Sokka's computer, he had grabbed a rather large pillow and started beating Sokka's face in with it. Katara did nothing to stop her enraged boyfriend, despite Sokka's pleas for help. On the other side of the room through a concealed camera, Josh watched the scene unfolding before his eyes, all the while laughing and eating popcorn with Aang, who had run to Josh's house as soon as he had signed off. The Camera which through which they were watching had been set up with the help of Katara about a month before, for just such events, unfortunately for Sokka he was getting a bigger ass kicking than he might have gotten under other circumstances. "Are you recording this?" asked Aang, after they'd been watching for about ten minutes. "Oh yeah." Said Josh, and Katara's gonna send me the tape after it's over.

"You are so bad." Said Aang. Josh replied "You know it."

After about twenty minutes of ass kicking, Sokka was nearly unconscious and Zuko was beginning to get tired. Katara was satisfied that her brother got what Zuko was trying to tell him, so she interjected, "Ok Zuko that's enough, I think he gets it."

"Thank you." Sokka panted. So Zuko hit him in the face one more time, and he was out.

"That felt good." Zuko said as he dropped the pillow.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Katara replied. Zuko left the room and went down to the living room. Katara walked quietly over to the Camera which was still recording, and waved. Josh and Aang did the same in return, Katara removed the tape and placed it in her pocket, then she walked downstairs to see Zuko. Zuko was just sitting on the couch watching some show Katara had never seen before. She plopped down beside him and asked, "Watcha watchin." In that tone that always made Zuko chuckle. "To be perfectly honest, I don't even know." He said. She snuggled up next to him, and put her head in his lap. Zuko smiled as they looked at eachother, Katara had that twinkle in her eyes that Zuko adored so much, they leaned their heads closer, and Zuko kissed her softly on the lips, she then put her head back down on his lap and closed her eyes. Zuko would always hope that moments like these could last forever, but he knew they wouldn't. So all he could do right now was fall asleep with her next to him, he would have to awake early tomorrow and get home before his uncle left on his trip, but until that time Zuko wasn't going to budge.

End Chapter 1


End file.
